The present invention relates to the field of controlling solid state disks (SSD) and more specifically to an automated apparatus and method for handling failures in systems comprising SSDs.
With recent advances in storage technology, it is becoming possible to store data using Solid State Drive (SSD) technology, in which devices comprising solid-state memory are used to replace conventional spinning disk storage devices. However, SSD technology has specific device failure-related problems which are not found in conventional spinning disk technologies, and these problems constitute a factor which may inhibit their use, particularly in mission-critical environments.
The applicant thus believes that it is desirable to have an automated apparatus and method for handling failures in systems comprising SSDs in such a way as to address and alleviate the above problems.